1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to discoidal-shaped aircraft, and more particularly, to a discoidal-shaped aircraft capable of vertical takeoff and landing operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As seen in the prior art, there have been numerous efforts directed toward the designing and development of an aircraft which is capable of vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) operations while still being able to move in a generally horizontal flight path at great speeds and efficiency.
The most common configuration of vertical takeoff and landing aircraft is the helicopter. The helicopter is capable of true vertical flight, including the ability to hover in place, fly forward and aft, and from side to side. Unfortunately, the helicopter has many limitations, the most significant thereof being its mechanical complexity and high operational expense. Moreover, the principles of aerodynamics result in obvious limitations on performance, most notably, the low maximum attainable forward velocities and reduced range when compared with fixed wing aircraft.
The prior art efforts exerted toward developing an operational procedure for a VTOL aircraft have been directed mainly toward the use of aircraft in which a takeoff or landing operation usually has the longitudinal axis of the fuselage disposed in a plane perpendicular to the ground so that the aircraft is propelled upwardly in a vertical direction and, upon reaching desired altitude, the aircraft is then rotated by means of the propulsion units to assume a horizontal position which is the normal flight attitude of an airplane. Similarly, efforts have been exerted toward developing an operational procedure wherein the spinning disc principle is used to produce vertical lift during takeoff or hovering of the craft, as well as to aid the discoidal spinning wing to move through ambient air and therefore aid in horizontal flight.
The problems in the prior art aircraft have been in developing an aircraft capable of both helicopter-type hovering flight and also high speed horizontal flight while still maintaining safety, reliability in operation, and being generally economical to manufacture, maintain, and use. In an aircraft operation of this type, the greatest difficulty is in carrying forth such a flight operation which entails the turning and rotating of the aircraft when in one position to the other position, in other words, from horizontal to vertical flight, while at the same time maintain the aircraft in a proper airborne altitude to prevent the same from falling or crashing to the surface.
The present invention is directed to a VTOL flying disc which is capable of making the transition from vertical to conventional flight without the need of the "spinning disc" effect, and which, by virtue of its power plant location and its lifting body-type fuselage, results in enhanced performance both in vertical takeoff and horizontal flight modes.